


Anxiety

by rpfwriters



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpfwriters/pseuds/rpfwriters
Summary: The reader has anxiety and Sebastian comforts her.





	Anxiety

Thanking your lucky stars that it was Friday, you trudged into the apartment. You were tired in a way that you felt deep in your bones, in the pit of your stomach, in your soul, and if it weren’t in fact Friday, you’d risk losing your job by calling in. There was no way you could handle another work day.

You stripped out of your clothes, washed off the makeup, and brushed your hair before tugging on one of Seb’s oversized flannel. It fell almost to your knees and smelled just like him. You had every intention of making yourself something to eat, but the oversized couch looked entirely too inviting. After burrowing under the blanket, you turned on the TV, and randomly chose something to watch on Netflix.

Even with the distraction of a show you half-enjoyed, you got lost in your own thoughts, reliving every conversation you’ve participated in, especially the ones where you stammered and fumbled over seemingly easy words, telling an anecdote that fell flat, or a joke that you forgot the punchline to just as you were about to get to it… the list was endless.

Depression, anxiety, and you were old pals, they’d been around for as long as you could remember. You’d gone through years of therapy, tried all the medication, yoga, meditation, pilates, journaling; all of it, and yet, you still wrestled with keeping your head above water. Even after meeting Sebastian and falling in love, your daily struggles didn’t disappear.

The front door opened an hour or so later.

“Hi, baby,” Seb crooned, his voice drifting into the blanket.

You didn’t move or say anything, just blinked away the tears that started to cloud your vision, listening as the keys fell into the small dish by the door and as Seb kicked off his shoes. He dropped into your vision a moment later.

“Rough day?” he inquired gently, his hand resting on your shoulder. The weight of his hand helped you relax, even if it was only the slightest bit.

“Rough week,” you clarified with a roll of your eyes.

After pressing a kiss to your forehead, Seb stood tall and padded away. You heard him rummage through the dresser drawers before changing out of his clothes. He was in the kitchen next, pulling two bottles of beer from the fridge and popping them open, the tops skittering across the counter and into the garbage can a moment later.  Without having to ask or say anything, you pulled your legs out of the way and sat up, making room for Sebastian to join you.

You hadn’t realized how thirsty you were until you took the first drink, sucking it down greedily, almost emptying the bottle. Seb gave a small chuckle, squeezing your knee gently.

“Felt like I couldn’t catch a break,” you revealed, your voice shaking with emotion. “It was one thing after another, every damn day, and I just… God, I just wanted it to stop.”

Sebastian took the bottle from your hands and set it on the table, then did the same with his. He pulled you into him, his arms tight around your shaking shoulders, his lips in your hair. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here this week. I should have been.”

“No,” you argued weakly. “You were working. Don’t apologize for that. I’m the one that should be apologizing.”

“Baby, no,” Seb muttered. “You have no reason to be apologizing.”

“I do, too. If I weren’t like this… you could have anyone -”

“I don’t  _want_  anyone else,” he assured you, his voice stern and commanding. “I want you. I’ll always want you.”

There were fat tears rolling down your face and you couldn’t do a damn thing about it. You hated the way you felt, more so when you cried in front of Sebastian. You could only imagine what he thought about you, what he saw in you. It couldn’t be good, whatever it was.

With his hand on the back of your neck, he pulled back and gently forced you to look at him. “Y/N, whatever your mind is telling you, it’s not true. I love you, and I’ll only ever love you. Your struggles aren’t going to change the way I feel about you. No matter what your mind is trying to convince you of, it’s not true, and I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. Anything, at all, okay?”

You stared deep into his cerulean eyes and found that all you could do was nod. He caught your lips in a gentle, yet passionate, kiss, one that left you breathless, that turned your brain to mush. You chased his lips when he pulled back, a smirk tugging at his mouth.

“Now, let’s get comfy and watch some Netflix,” Sebastian suggested, not waiting for you to answer as he pulled you to him, your cheek resting against his heart. You reveled in the almost immediate comfort it brought you.

He had the remote in his hand, his feet kicked up on the table, and his other hand on your shoulder. “What do you want to watch?”

“You pick,” you said with a yawn. “I’m indifferent.”

“I’m in the mood for a rom-com,” he announced, making you gasp in surprise.

You looked up at him, eyes wide. “Are you feeling alright?”

“What?” Seb chuckled. “I can’t watch the kind of movie that my favorite girl likes?”

With your head shaking and a genuine smile on your lips, you surged up to kiss him. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he hummed, his nose rubbing against yours.


End file.
